


Report #2: Data Collecting

by xiubeans



Series: Research Institute of Shenanigans (and Hybrids) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: Here in Seoul, Korea a team of nine scientists have created four hybrids by splicing and combing the genes of cats and humans together. The experiments have gone well, but there are a bit of odd things that occur around the lab.Report #2: Semen samples have been requested by geneticist Do Kyungsoo. Veterinarian and doctor Byun Baekhyun has been tasked with collecting samples from subjects YIFAN000, ZITAO068, LUHAN007, and YXING010. All subjects are in good health except for Byun Baekhyun, who seems to be abnormal.





	

Baekhyun looks up from his clipboard and peers around the room. Four figures are before him, either standing or sitting. Four strong, healthy hybrids in total, each one yawning as Baekhyun takes forever to make an assessment of all four and ready his materials. Four hybrids that he's going to fuck without a moment of hesitation because he has no sense of shame. 

Kyungsoo had approached him with the proposal of sperm collecting just a week ago. He needed it to see how fertile the hybrids are and whether or not they could reproduce. Baekhyun recoiled at the thought at first but upon further examination he thought he could perhaps benefit from it. That's when he realized that he lacked the ability to feel shame. Of course, that didn't stop him from still going with his plan. In his defense, his tenth date with Chanyeol hasn't yielded anything particularly promising; the other doesn't seem to realize that he's going too steady and that Baekhyun is growing impatient with the lack of groping and neck bites. 

"Alright," Baekhyun says to the four catboys as he turns around and writes down one more thing. Even if he's desperate he still has a job to do.

He sets down the clipboard on his desk and picks up a slender glass vial. "Let's have Yifan go first," Baekhyun says, just a little bit too cheerfully. He examines the container to make sure it's labeled correctly. He looks up just as Yifan steps forward, shoulders rolled back to give off a relaxed and uncaring posture. Baekhyun hands the tall hybrid the vial and gestures to the back room. 

"Just release inside the vial," the vet says. "Make sure it doesn't get contaminated and clean up when you're done." Yifan merely grunts in response as he shuffles towards the back room. The door shuts softly behind him. Baekhyun glances over at the other three hybrids. Luhan and Yixing are curled up in a pile on a small couch in one corner of the room, eyes shut and chests heaving together in unison. Zitao is preoccupied with a tablet, eyes fixated on the screen. If he left the room, nobody would notice. Perhaps Zitao would, but to be fair he looks completely engrossed in his game. 

Baekhyun lingers around his desk a moment longer just to make sure Zitao isn't watching him from the corner of his eye before creeping towards the back room with light footsteps. He turns the door knob and opens it wide enough to slip his small frame through. The man shuts the door behind him just as Yifan looks up, sweats barely pulled down his sharp hips. Baekhyun's mouth already salivates at the sight of a noticeable bulge in the other's pants. 

"What are you doing?" Yifan hisses, clearly perturbed by the fact that the other had burst in. 

"Nothing," Baekhyun simply says as he glides towards the other. His eyes suddenly focus on the hybrid's crotch with great intensity. Yifan seems to sense the sensation of eyes upon his lower half and quickly shifts to hide himself. 

"Don't hide it," Baekhyun quietly chides as he kneels down and attempts to pry his hands away from his crotch. Yifan moves his hands away without another moment of hesitation. 

"What are you going to do?" Yifan asks, ears flickering towards Baekhyun. His nerves seem to have subsided and is replaced with equal parts curiosity and lust. The man glances up at the other and grins before reaching out and palms the outline of his erection. Yifan inhales sharply but doesn't push Baekhyun away. 

"Let me help you," Baekhyun purrs as he pulls Yifan's cock out. The hybrid's size feels nice in his hand. "Consider it research that I'm conducting."

Baekhyun strokes the other a few times to get a feel of his length. Above him, Yifan sucks in a sharp breath. The man grins to himself in satisfaction from the reaction he manages to get out of the other. He strokes Yifan several more times before leaning in. As much as he likes foreplay, his desire for sex is much too strong so he decides to skip it and get right down to business. 

"Shouldn't you be taking notes if you're doing research?" Yifan asks as he watches Baekhyun fit a little more than half of his cock inside his mouth. The man pulls off and laughs. 

"I am taking notes." He taps the side of his head, winks, and strokes Yifan before swallowing down his head. The hybrid lets out a pleased groan. 

Baekhyun hollows his cheeks and sucks, eliciting a wonderfully deep moan from Yifan. With the hand that isn't clutching onto Yifan's hips, he strokes whatever he can't get into his mouth with fluid motions that experience has taught him. The hybrid's erection feels nice and heavy in both his hand and on his tongue. The taste of precum is heady, just how Baekhyun likes it. Eagerly, the man picks up his speed. If Chanyeol took him to bed a couple nights prior he wouldn't be in this situation. Then again, Baekhyun has always been eyeing the hybrids. Whether Chanyeol fucked him or not really doesn't matter. 

Yifan groans again. The hybrid grabs the other by the hairs on the back of his head and pushes Baekhyun further on his cock. With expertise, Baekhyun adjusts to the movement. He relaxes his throats and welcomes the intrusion until the tip of Yifan's cock hits the back of his throat. Baekhyun places his hand on Yifan's hip as leverage to keep himself from being forced down even more by the other. The tip of the hybrid's cock pushes a little uncomfortably against the back of his throat. The scientist hums something in protest but the only thing that gets to Yifan are the vibrations coming from his throat. The hybrid suddenly bucks into Baekhyun's mouth, causing the other to gag and forcefully pull off. 

"Hey, easy there. Just because I'm good at sucking dick doesn't mean I'm perfectly fine with you trying to shove your entire cock down my throat." Baekhyun gives the other a brief glare which the hybrid only returns with an amused chuckle. 

"My bad," Yifan says. "You feel like heaven, though."

"I get that a lot," Baekhyun murmurs as he returns Yifan's erection to his mouth. The taste of precum is on his tongue, sticky and bittersweet. It could just be him, but Baekhyun swore for a second that it almost tasted like chocolate. Perhaps hybrid semen just taste different from a human's. 

Yifan's hands are on Baekhyun's hair again, this time to keep him from moving as he thrusts into the slick heat. The man allows the other to take full control this time, which Yifan doesn't disappoint. He's strong and likes to manhandle Baekhyun like he's a toy. Just the way he likes it. 

A deep growl resonates within the small room as Yifan's carnal instincts kick in. His fingers tighten around a fistful of soft hair as he controls Baekhyun in time to his thrusts. The man relaxes himself once more as he tries his best to take in more and more of Yifan's length with each thrust. It's a little bit hard to keep up with the hybrid's pace but Baekhyun enjoys the roughness. 

Baekhyun suddenly pulls off, much to the other's distaste which is evident by the way he tries to shove his cock back into the man's mouth with an impatient growl. 

"Hold still," Baekhyun says as he picks up the empty glass vial laying on the floor besides Yifan's foot. He pops it open and places the open end over the tip of the hybrid's cock. With his free hand he pumps Yifan's length with quick strokes. It takes a few moments before a thick rope of cum fills up the vial completely. Baekhyun pulls it away before it can overfill and catches the remaining drops in his mouth. He cleans off the tip and licks his lips clean with a satisfied sigh. 

One down, three left to go. 

"Tell Zitao to come in because he's next," Baekhyun tells the hybrid as he shambles towards the door. 

*

The youngest of the hybrids jumps with a start at the sight of the scientist. 

"What are you doing here?!" Zitao cries, clearly appalled by the sight of Baekhyun standing in front of him. "Get out!" 

Baekhyun shushes the other and grabs Zitao by the waist. The hybrid struggles to get out of the man's hold. Baekhyun presses his thigh against Zitao' crotch, causing the other to freeze up at the contact. 

"Let me do the work," Baekhyun purrs as he slips his leg between Zitao's and pulls him closer using his leg. He reaches up and pinches the back of the hybrid's neck lightly. As if suddenly put under a trance, Zitao goes slack against Baekhyun, allowing the scientist to guide the other to an old desk that Joonmyun first used in the early days of the facility. His ass bumps against the lacquered wood and he lets go of Zitao's neck. The hybrid's drowsy eyes snaps back into clear, alert jade orbs. Zitao's eyes quickly flit down to where the other's thigh is pressed closely to a forming erection. The hybrid sucks in a sharp breath at both the sensation and the thought of sex with one of the scientists. 

"Don't worry," Baekhyun says as though he can read the worries etched on the hybrid's mind. "This is all for research."

"So sucking Yifan's dick counts as contributing to science?" 

The question is sudden and for a moment Baekhyun is startled by the other's knowledge of a prior event, an event that the youngest wasn't even there to see. But for some reason the hybrids have always seemed to know what was going on with each other. It couldn't be genetics; it was probably some weird brain thing, where one hybrid shot a warning electric signal that humans couldn't feel into the air to warn the others. Or it could be that hybrids have a better sixth sense than humans which allows them to know exactly what goes behind closed doors. Or perhaps Zitao can just smell Yifan's scent in the room, which still lingers like heavy perfume in the somewhat small and closed room. It must explain why Zitao's nose also scrunched up when he saw Baekhyun. Either it was the scent or the sight of Baekhyun is enough to evoke disgust in the younger hybrid. 

"Of course not," Baekhyun scoffs as he feels hot annoyance bubble up within him. "It was to collect semen, not to enjoy myself."

The man is suddenly pushed back on the table. Zitao stands above him, sharp canines bared in a show of dominance. The hybrid slots himself Baekhyun's legs and grabs onto his thighs with a vice-like grip, as though he had just captured prey that he wasn't willing to let slip through his fingers. 

"You're absolutely insufferable," the hybrid says with a look of disdain that is clearly directed at Baekhyun. Slender fingers struggle to get past the ebony buttons and silver zipper to slip into the man's slacks. 

"And you're an absolute prick," Baekhyun spits back without containing the displeasure he feels towards the catboy. Zitao had either inherited all the bad qualities of a cat or he had always been an unbearable prick who had too much to say over trivial things. 

Zitao finally finds purchase of the slippery button. With a loud pop, the hybrid tears open Baekhyun's slacks with such force that he's managed to rip it open. His hands grab onto Baekhyun's hips and forcefully turns him around on his stomach. Such aggressive actions only causes the man to struggle, which prompts Zitao to use more force to control the other. 

"You're a whore," the hybrid snarls as he grabs both of Baekhyun's wrists and pins them behind his back. "I can smell sex dripping from you every time you walk into the facility." Cool air hits the back of his exposed thighs. A slick warmth slides between his legs. Baekhyun exhales to calm the boiling anger and bites down on his bottom lip to keep a scathing reply from tumbling out. 

Zitao's perfectly trimmed nails dig into his wrists as Baekhyun hears the hybrid exhale through his teeth, causing it to sound like a hiss rather than normal exhale. 

Despite being one of the most annoying hybrids out of the bunch Zitao isn't the most inexperienced. His movements are fluid, which were perhaps honed with plenty of practice. Red hot fury fires up within Baekhyun. Why does he get called a whore when Zitao has probably slept with more people than him? Again, Baekhyun has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from making a harsh comment. 

The hybrid's cock slides smoothly between his legs, which occasionally sends a small shiver down Baekhyun's spine. Warm, sticky precum helps lubricate the inside of the man's thighs so that rough friction doesn't become an unpleasant sensation. He squeezes his legs just a bit tighter, not to please Zitao but simply because he just wants the catboy to finish as quickly as he can and finally leave, but Zitao proves to be somebody who is capable of lasting a long time. The scientist begins to grow impatient when Zitao picks up his pace several times but never seems to get close. He still has two more hybrids to get through before four o'clock rolls around. 

"Jesus, Zitao," Baekhyun sighs as he finally manages to free his hands, although it's mainly because Zitao has stopped holding on to his wrists so tightly. He pushes the other back to allow himself space to shimmy out of his too-tight briefs then resumes his bent over position against the table and presents his ass to the other. "You take forever to cum."

"You're not used to guys who last longer than three minutes," Zitao retorts with a small scoff, making Baekhyun roll his eyes in silent response. Zitao grabs the man's hips and slides his erection between Baekhyun's ass. The weight isn't anything like Yifan's but Baekhyun appreciates a long, slender cock. 

"Hey, watch the hole," Baekhyun barks when the head of Zitao's cock curiously pokes against it. "I'm saving that for somebody!"

Zitao clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth in disappointment. "A shame. I thought you wouldn't mind if I used you since you are a slut."

"Shut up," Baekhyun growls. "Your voice is honestly the ugliest thing I've ever heard."

Zitao grabs Baekhyun's hips again and slams forward. The sudden movement makes Baekhyun fall forward on his face. The hybrid's thrusts become faster, harder, but never breaks rhythm. The wetness slips down Baekhyun's ass and between his thighs, then pools into his briefs. He should have taken them off; he didn't bring any extra underwear. Then again, who knew that Zitao leaks precum like a faucet? 

Zitao grabs a handful of the man's ass and squeezes hard enough for fire-red marks to be left behind. Baekhyun feels the other's precum dribbling down his ass now, as though somebody had poured lube over him. The catboy suddenly makes a small grunt in the back of his throat, which happens to be the first sound he's made since his ordeal with Baekhyun. The scientist suddenly remembers why he's fucking Zitao in the first place and searches for the glass tube that he's supposed to fill up. 

"Vial," Baekhyun says, the word coming off too breathy for his liking. Zitao momentarily slows down to pull it out from his back pocket. He hands it to the man without a word and resumes his brisk pace. Baekhyun pops it open and pushes the other back with a hand to his hip. He kneels down in front of Zitao and takes his length in his hand. In three quick strokes the hybrid reaches climax with a silent flutter of his eyelashes. Baekhyun, distracted by the strange reaction, receives a string of cum on the bridge of his nose. He quickly catches the remaining semen in the vial before capping it. Zitao recovers from his orgasm with a deep breath and opens his eyes. An uncomfortable silence follows as he meets Baekhyun's eyes.

"You got something on your face," Zitao says and wipes away the white streak on Baekhyun's nose. He visibly hesitates as his thumb hovers between the other's eyes, as though debating on something that might drastically change his life. Baekhyun watches as Zitao's thumb disappears from his view and touches his lips instead. Without a second thought, he opens his mouth to accept Zitao's thumb into his mouth and lick it clean. His cum has a strange aftertaste, something akin to what spice smells like. 

"Wake Luhan up and tell him it's his turn," Baekhyun murmurs as he averts his eyes away from Zitao's strong gaze. 

*

After experiencing his first heat with the behavioralist of the team, Luhan has become more clingy than usual. He's practically inseparable from Minseok now and the only thing that will get him to leave the scientist's side is if Minseok threatens to take one of his beloved toys away. That, followed with the fact that he only allows Minseok to touch him makes semen collecting much more difficult. 

"Come on, pants off big boy," Baekhyun says, arm crossed over his chest and impatience boiling up in him. Luhan shakes his head for the umpteenth time. Frustrated, the man gets up from his perch on the desk that he was fucked against earlier and makes his way towards Luhan. The hybrid stays put, eyes looking at anywhere but Baekhyun's naked nether region. 

"Drop it," Baekhyun commands. When Luhan refuses once more, the scientist quickly pulls down Luhan's sweats in one swoop. 

"Don't touch me!" Luhan shrieks in horror. Before he can bolt away, Baekhyun already has his fingers poised over the back of Luhan's neck and strikes. The hybrid's eyes drop and he stumbles forward. Baekhyun catches him with his free arm and huffs at the weight. 

"Jesus Christ," he grumbles as he leads the half-conscious hybrid over to the desk. "You really need to lose some weight." Luhan mumbles something incoherently, something that involved treats. Of course Minseok would spoil him. He's grown accustomed to Luhan's clingy, needy personality. 

Baekhyun forces the other to sit down in an old desk chair that still feels plush and frankly, new. (Judging from the shiny leather it must have belonged to Joonmyun before he got tired of the thing and bought a better chair.) The man straddles Luhan and finally releases his grip on the nape of Luhan's neck. The hybrid's eyes suddenly snap open in alert and his dark topaz eyes drift down to wearily eye his own dick and Baekhyun's, which is much too close for comfort. 

"Just sit still and let me do the work," Baekhyun says and gentle takes both his and Luhan's cocks into his hand. Beneath him, the hybrid sucks in a nervous breath and grips onto the chair's armrests but doesn't try to push the man off his lap. He'll have to go slow to make sure he doesn't spook Luhan. The hybrid will determine when he wants Baekhyun to go faster. 

Baekhyun starts off slow. He only rubs the tips of their cocks together to test the waters and see if Luhan would protest. The hybrid's eyelids shut in response, which Baekhyun takes as a good sign. He feels Luhan twitch in his hand, which seems to be another sign that he's letting the other do as he wish. 

"Good boy," Baekhyun praises as Luhan grows hard with the gentle rubs. "Just pretend I'm Minseok and we'll be finished in no time."

"It's kind of hard to pretend you're him when you smell so different," Luhan says, eyes still shut. "And he feels different, too. It's not the same."

"Just try your best," Baekhyun replies with a small sigh. His own cock begins to grow hard from the light stimulation. He moves his hips slightly to see what kind of reaction he would get from Luhan. The hybrid makes the tiniest sound in the back of his throat, though Baekhyun isn't sure if it's from pleasure or displeasure. Luhan isn't pushing away though, which means that he seems to be alright with it. 

Slow and steady, Baekhyun tells himself as he makes a slow, languid thrust. Too fast and it might startle Luhan. Too slow and he'll start wanting more. Besides, getting straight to the point is boring. Baekhyun likes to tease until the other snaps and takes things into their own hands. 

Luhan is strangely calm as Baekhyun continues his slow-paced movements. He's breathing through his nose, chest heaving gently in time to each breath. The hybrid looks almost angelic just by closing his eyes. He can see why Minseok has grown fond of him. Either that or Luhan is supposedly good at blowjobs, according to the behavioralist. But that's another experiment for another day. He has some work to finish up before he attempts to strap Luhan down and see what he's really like when he's wild. 

"Faster," Luhan huffs without opening his eyes. 

Baekhyun squeezes the tips of their erections together in a sort of teasing manner. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Luhan snaps as his eyes fly open. "Stop being a tease."

Baekhyun's strokes become faster, but not fast enough to satisfy Luhan. The hybrid bucks his hips up with great impatience in an effort to try and get Baekhyun to stroke faster. The scientist finally gives in after a warning growl rises from Luhan, though it's mainly because he's getting tired of the teasing himself. 

Once more Luhan's eyes fall close as though he is contented with the new speed. He finds the other boyish in his features, simply by the way Luhan's soft eyelids are closed and his too-pink lips are slightly parted as the man's strokes become quick and short. A familiar heat suddenly overcomes Baekhyun and he finally remembers that the other dick in his hand is his own. Strange how he got so wrapped up in tracing Luhan's face with his eyes. If he wasn't so attached to Yixing from the beginning he would have chosen Luhan as the hybrid he wanted to take home on the weekdays. 

Baekhyun's mind suddenly flies to Yixing: quiet yet caring, gentle but passionate. Out of the others he felt some strange attraction to Yixing, though he can't exactly point out why. He doesn't necessarily like the hybrid like he does with Chanyeol, but he likes Yixing enough to cause a few fantasies to pop up every once in a while. He won't act upon them of course; at least, not without Yixing's permission. But every time those fantasies come up he'll suppress them because for some reason it feels wrong—Yixing is a test subject for scientific purposes, not a roommate that he can mess around with. He needs to take his job seriously or else something bad might happen. Like—

"You're slowing down," Luhan murmurs. "Let me do it instead." He pushes Baekhyun's hand away and closes his fingers around both their erections. The scientist can feel the slick yet sticky precum drooling from the tip of his cock. With a small sigh, Baekhyun leans back a little to get a full view of what's happening between their hips and watches Luhan's skinny fingers work. The heat in his body has gone away, and to be completely fair he really doesn't feel like doing this anymore. But Luhan is going faster, his rhythmic strokes quickly turning sloppy, an indication of his oncoming climax. Baekhyun slips his fingers into Luhan's pocket to fish out the glass vial that's been pressing against the inside of his thigh the entire time. He uncaps it and places the opening over the tip of Luhan's cock just as the hybrid bites back a loud moan and releases his load. The familiar white strings of semen fills up the vial in no time but Baekhyun doesn't have the heart to clean up Luhan. 

"Should I call in Yixing?" Luhan asks as his eyes finally open. Baekhyun's stomach lurches simply from the name but the man simply nods. 

Luhan seems to hesitate as he leaves the room, as though he can sense that something is amiss. 

Hybrids and their sixth sense. 

*

Yixing enters the room with the same timidness that always overcomes him whenever he's called in for checkups and observations. He's intimidated by the sharp instruments that are used more for fixing the high-tech machines than surgery and by the amount of wires that run across the linoleum floor. His quiet and shy nature is a sharp contrast to Baekhyun's loud and excitable one, but somehow they've managed to accept the other's opposite personalities and live in peace. Somehow, timid Yixing isn't afraid of Baekhyun's noisiness. The hybrid who jumps at the smallest sound only laughs when Baekhyun yells, as though he's watching a comedic show on TV. 

The hybrid spots Baekhyun sitting on the desk and their eyes meet for a moment. He breaks contact as his eyes drift south and Baekhyun watches as a blush adorns his cheeks. For once, Baekhyun feels embarrassed so he pulls his lab coat over himself before beckoning Yixing over. 

Yixing approaches him, shoulders a little tense and gait too stiff compared to the way he normally breezes through the facility. Baekhyun puts his hand out, palm up, in a familiar gesture that he often used back when he was trying to gain the trust and affection of the hybrid. Recognizing the gesture that has often brought love and affection, Yixing scampers over and allows Baekhyun to run his fingers through his hair and brush the downy fur on his black ears with his thumb. 

"Is something wrong?" Yixing asks. Cool brown eyes holds the man's gaze steady, as though he's trying to read Baekhyun's feelings and thoughts through his own eyes. 

"Nothing is wrong," Baekhyun murmurs as he feels himself wrap his arms around Yixing's torso and bring him into a hug. 

The contradiction between his words and actions causes Yixing to press his cheek against the side of Baekhyun's face and pull the man closer to his warm body. The gesture causes Baekhyun to crack and spill the thoughts tormenting him. 

"I don't know what I want anymore," Baekhyun sighs into Yixing's ear. "Chanyeol is nice but I don't know if I actually like him. I enjoy his company but I don't know if—I don't, Yixing."

"Then how do you feel towards him?" Yixing asks. His fingers trace Chinese characters across the small of his back. It's hard to decipher what he's writing but Baekhyun can pick up random strokes. 

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out, but all I know is that I don't like him the way I like—" Baekhyun suddenly shuts up. He's revealed to much. 

A low rumble of dissatisfaction erupts from the hybrid. Baekhyun feels the other suddenly nuzzle his neck, feels the soft ears brushing against his skin, feels the teeth grazing across it. Baekhyun shivers again. 

"Baekhyun." His name rolls off his tongue like velvet. Something in him clicks, as though the sound of name turned something on. It takes a second before he realizes that his cock twitched in interest. 

"You don't like him the way you like who?" Yixing asks. He moves closer towards Baekhyun until their chests are touching. His hands glide from Baekhyun's back to his hips, and from his hips to his thighs. 

"I'd rather not say," Baekhyun mumbles. Yixing lifts his head up and stares at him with those chestnut brown eyes. They're absolutely mesmerizing and he doesn't realize that he's leaning in to see them up close until Yixing's lips meets his in a curious kiss. 

It's gentle and slow, something that's characteristic of Yixing's personality. Baekhyun finds himself pushing for more by attempting to open Yixing's mouth and slip inside but the hybrid manages to stop the other by squeezing his thigh. Baekhyun suddenly parts with a soft gasp. 

"Is it possible that you don't like him the way you like me?" Yixing asks, voice low and questioning. 

If he says yes, then what would happen? What would the consequences of saying "yes" be? Would Yixing accept it? Would he laugh in his face and become disgusted? Would their relationship crumble apart or would it bloom? There are too many unknown things that could happen. He's a scientist, anyways. He's not supposed to have romantic or sexual relationships with his test subjects, no matter how close he is to them. 

"No," Baekhyun says. Yixing visibly pauses as he tries to process the answer. It seems to catch him off guard. 

The hybrid presses his lips against Baekhyun's jaw in a sensual manner. It's a simple gesture, one that would only suggest that he wants to continue but for some reason Baekhyun interprets it as something more. There's a feeling behind it, one that speaks a thousand words but hides behind one action. The man reaches up and holds onto Yixing's biceps, which flex underneath his black tee as he grabs onto his hips and pulls him towards the edge of the desk. His strong hands force Baekhyun to wrap his legs around Yixing's waist. The man's breath stops several times whenever Yixing presses his thumb into his thighs. 

"You need a sample, don't you?" Yixing asks, never explicitly stating what the thing Baekhyun needs is. The latter nods but all he really wants is Yixing to hold him close. 

The hybrid produces the vial from his pocket and gives it to Baekhyun. Their fingers touch for a moment and it sends electricity shooting down his spine. Just as he's about to jerk away, Yixing has already intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun's. He rests his chin in the comfortable crook where neck meets shoulders and sighs. Baekhyun hesitates here, unsure of whether or not he should be engaging in sexual intercourse with Yixing. The reasonable part of him points out that he's already fucked three hybrids and it doesn't matter if he fucks Yixing next. But his conscience screams that it's wrong, no matter which way he looks at it. He's not supposed to do anything to Yixing. 

"I think I should leave you alone so you can—you know," Baekhyun says weakly. He attempts to remove his legs which are wrapped around Yixing but the hybrid stops him by growling out a warning, something that startles Baekhyun due to the unusualness of it. Yixing is rarely hostile; the only time he went feral was when he had been injected with an unknown serum that kicked his wild instincts into gear. That particular day was how Baekhyun and Yixing became attached to one another. 

"Don't run away," Yixing murmurs. He squeezes Baekhyun's hand. In a quiet voice, he stutters out, "I want—I want to—I need to feel you. Just once." His breath crashes against Baekhyun's neck as he tries to calm himself with deep breathes. "Please," he adds. "I want this."

Hesitantly, silently Baekhyun agrees to his wish. With his free hand, he begins to work Yixing's sweats off. He only manages to get it down to his hips before Yixing pushes away the lab coat covering up Baekhyun. He stares in awe at the other before leaning forward to kiss his neck and whisper something in Chinese. Even though he doesn't understand, Baekhyun still shivers simply from the way the words are uttered. 

Yixing frees himself from his tight confines before visibly pausing. Baekhyun takes this time to scoot forward until he's almost lying down down with only Yixing's sturdy frame standing between his legs to keep him from falling. As he moves, something in his pocket drags against the lacquered wooden table. Using his free hand once more, he pulls out a packet of lube which he has somehow forgotten about earlier. Searching in his pocket, he finds that he didn't bring a condom with him. No matter. Yixing's last checkup said that he was clean and so was Baekhyun. He just likes the extra protection. 

Baekhyun tears the packet open with his teeth and empties the contents on Yixing's cock with one hand. Yixing manages to spread most of it before Baekhyun takes over. The hybrid hums in pleasure as Baekhyun strokes him into full hardness. Strangely, it somehow feels right as he holds Yixing's erection in his hand. He stares at it for a lot longer than he meant to, causing Yixing to shyly push the other's hand away. 

"Don't. It makes me feel self-conscious," Yixing says as he nudges Baekhyun's legs apart. The man props himself up on his elbows and watches as a pretty blush dusts Yixing's cheeks. 

"I didn't mean to. It just looks amazing." The other ducks away from Baekhyun's ever-observing eyes and digs his nails into his hips. 

Yixing's cock hesitantly prods against his hole. Baekhyun squeezes the hybrid's hand reassuringly and spreads himself a little bit wider. Yixing glances up at him and silently asks if he has permission to enter. Without saying a word, Baekhyun nods. Yixing pauses a moment to gather his nerves before pushing in. 

Baekhyun squeezes Yixing's bicep a little bit harder as he feels the other enter him. It's slow and a little bit painful and feels like his first time again but strangely he doesn't mind. For some reason, all he can really think about is the fact that they're closer than ever before and there's no way they can go back to the way they were. Baekhyun draws in a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

"Does it hurt?" Yixing asks. He stops halfway and peers worriedly at the man. "We don't have to do this, you know. There's another way."

"I'm okay. It's okay." Baekhyun lets go of the other's arm to reach down between their hips. His fingers make contact with Yixing's cock and he quickly pulls his hand away as though he had just touched a hot plate. He wasn't expecting Yixing to actually be there. It feels surreal, like he's dreaming and this isn't actually happening. 

Yixing leans his forehead against the scientist's shoulder, successfully bringing him back to reality. Baekhyun pulls the other closer with his legs and quietly whines as he feels himself being spread apart. Yixing pushes in until he's fully seated inside of him. The hybrid kisses his shoulder before saying, "I'm going to move now."

He expects a sharp jerk from the other, but instead feels Yixing pull out and slowly push back in. Yixing goes at this pace for a few minutes as he tries to allow the man enough time to adjust to his size. Baekhyun enjoys the speed and without a complaint voices his pleasure. The hybrid's warm breathes gloss over his shoulder and Baekhyun can feel him. He can feel everything, like the round tip of the head to the length of his erection and even down to the veins. 

The man squeezes Yixing hand after a particular hard thrust made him yelp. Interpreting the sound as a cry of pain, Yixing promptly stops and whispers apologies into Baekhyun's skin. 

"I'm okay," the man says. "I like the speed. Keep doing it." He presses an encouraging kiss against Yixing's jaw and pulls him as close as he can. The heat from the hybrid is somehow comforting; perhaps it reminds him of the cool nights where Baekhyun is too sleepy to get out of bed to turn on the heater, causing the other to crawl into his bed to share body heat. It's intimate. Before he had only know intimacy in its purest form: a touch of the hand, a caress to the cheek, a brief hug. Now, he knows what passionate intimacy is like. It's hot, sends enough shivers down his spine as though he caught a cold, and makes him crave more of Yixing's touches. 

Yixing's hips cling desperately to Baekhyun's ass whenever he pulls out. He's trying to go deeper, trying to come into more contact with the man, almost to the point where he just ends up on top of Baekhyun. By now, the latter is loudly crying out with every thrust. They're slow yet deliberately powerful. Every time he pulls out, he slams into Baekhyun and it sends his senses into overdrive. He's a crumbling mess by the time both he and Yixing are almost near climax. Their limbs eventually become a tangled mess that neither doesn't mind because both feel as though it'll bring them closer.

That once insatiable heat comes creeping up Baekhyun's stomach, threatening to make him tip over the edge. Hastily, he begins to move his own hips to bring himself closer to climax. Yixing, also being close, takes the hint and speeds up. Baekhyun manages to free one of his arms and throws it over Yixing's shoulder and use the other as a stabilize himself on the desk just as Yixing slams forward several times. His grip tightens around Baekhyun's hips and he senses—no, he feels—Yixing's cock throbbing inside of him.

"Pull out," Baekhyun pants. "I need a sample of your semen." He unwraps his legs from Yixing's waist and removes his arm, allowing the other room to move. The hybrid obeys without a word. 

Barkhyun pops the vial open and puts the mouth over the tip of the other's erection. Yixing gives himself a few good, quick pumps and Baekhyun watches with fascination as a liquid white fills up the vial in a flash. He removes the vial and feels warm drops of Yixing's semen spill over his thighs. Then Yixing's hand is wrapped around his cock and stroking it with one fluid movement, which sends Baekhyun right over the edge. He arches his back and would have nearly screamed if Yixing hadn't kissed him, successfully silencing him. 

Their hands are still clasped together when both calm down from their high. Baekhyun is whimpering into Yixing's mouth as the latter nibbles on his bottom lip. They part, and for a moment their eyes meet before Yixing gets down to his knees to clean up Baekhyun and mark the other. He leaves a purple-blue bruise on the inside of Baekhyun's thigh, high enough so that it would be concealed if he wore shorts but low enough that it would show if he was only wearing underwear. At home, Baekhyun always wore his briefs. He never wore pants unless it was cold. The idea of walking around the apartment in his underwear with a hicky to remind them of their little adventure makes him blush. 

Yixing lays his cheek against his thigh and looks up at him, onyx eyes flashing in the light. It looks like he wants to say something, but the words never come. Instead, he communicates through his eyes. Afraid to read them, Baekhyun glances away. He feels Yixing's eyes piercing right through his head as the other tries to say something using those black gemstones but he refuses to look. 

"Get dressed and return to you room. I have to report to Kyungsoo in a bit." Baekhyun gingerly pets the other before pushing him away. Yixing hesitates a moment before nuzzling the man's thigh and tucks himself away into his pants. 

 

Baekhyun is late when he finally decides to get dressed and drop off the semen samples. He's quiet, which is unlike his usual loudness. Kyungsoo notices it right when he steps into the office and immediately tries to pry an answer out of him.

"I'm fine," Baekhyun says, a little bit too irritably and much too noticeably. 

"You're not," Kyungsoo replies with a rather strange calmness. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine," Baekhyun insists, almost pleading now. "I'm just tired. I had some extra paperwork that I had to do because Sehun likes to give me everything last minute." 

Though Kyungsoo is clever enough to distinguish a lie from the truth, he lets the vet go anyways. Baekhyun briskly walks out of his office and turns into the corridor just as he spots a flash of black disappear around the corner. Suddenly tired, as though he was indeed staying up and working on extra paperwork, he makes his way to his own office.

**Author's Note:**

> This went from "Baekhyun is a thirsty hoe who has no shame" to "Baekhyun is conflicted because he doesn't want to fuck Yixing who's too good for this world" in the span of two days. Character development, right?
> 
> Anyways, since Kim Minseok's 27th/28th birthday was yesterday/two days ago and I always make something for his birthday I'm already in the process of writing a celebratory xiuho fanfic since my highest kudos'd fic is on xiuho. Hopefully I can finish it before March ends since one of my new year's resolution is to publish two or more fics every three months and I've only done half the work. I need to stop procrastinating


End file.
